


iPhone commentfic

by carleton97



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-29
Updated: 2007-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carleton97/pseuds/carleton97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is it everything you dreamed about?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	iPhone commentfic

Joe opened the door connecting their rooms with a perfunctory knock. "Hey, are you - When did you have time to get an iPhone?"

"Huh? Oh." Justin visibly shook off the tech-lust he'd been swimming in and looked up from his study of the gadget in his hand. "Verlander's girlfriend picked one up for me."

Joe tried to ignore the heat swirling in his chest. He was just jealous about the phone. He wasn't thinking about how Verlander had laughed and clapped Justin on the back during the post-game mingling last night. Not at all. "Is it everything you dreamed about?"

"And more." He grinned and scooted over on the pillows, his boxers twisting a little on the rucked up bedding, to give Joe room to sprawl out next to him. "I was just trying to decide if I was going to use baseball cards as my ID photos for everyone or what."

"You're such a geek." Joe dropped down onto the bed and leaned over to get a better look at the newest love of Justin's life.

Justin brushed an absentminded kiss over Joe's shoulder and went back to flipping through the screens. "Am not."

He snorted, but didn't bother to argue, knowing the bulk of Justin's attention was still on his toy. He watched him play with all the features for a few minutes before sliding flat on the bed and trying to find a place to put his legs. Hotel beds were really too small for one of them, let alone two six-foot plus ballplayers, but he was man enough to admit he slept better squished up next to Justin than alone.

Sometime he thought the look on Gardie's face would be worth it if he and Justin asked for a king room on a road trip.

He folded the pillow behind his head and started watching the Mythbusters trying to cut a pig in half using a tensioned steel cable, but he'd seen this episode a couple of times already, his knee was not-quite-aching, and he was tired. He felt himself start to drift off after a few minutes and was vaguely aware of Justin shifting beside him.

Familiar hands pulled the covers up from his hips to cover his shoulders and the TV turned off with a barely audible electric snap, sending the room into the inky darkness only Justin ever seemed to manage in hotels. There was a few seconds of squirming and quiet swearing, but it was the same thing every night and wasn't enough to disturb Joe's floating. The soft kiss to the corner of his mouth was the same.

Finally, Justin was quiet next to him, his forehead pressed against his shoulder, a leg thrown over his hips, and a calloused hand resting on his chest.

The iPhone had nothing on this.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LiveJournal


End file.
